


【蝙超/枭终/夜终】超级反派也要追求梦想（强制PWP）

by antares_b



Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, bottom Kal-ll, top Thomas, 道具调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Relationships: Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Kudos: 8





	【蝙超/枭终/夜终】超级反派也要追求梦想（强制PWP）

⚠️真的很脏。。。我也不知道该打什么警告

01  
对小托马斯·韦恩而言，性，和那些五颜六色成分各异的小药片向来是一类东西。它们唯一的作用就是带给他快乐。  
  
但夜枭决定开发性的另一项用处：掠夺，占有，以及征服。  
  
02  
夜枭想上终极人。不是做爱，他只是想上他，想把这个自大傲慢的氪星人压在身下狠狠鞭挞，让他尖叫求饶，让他泣不成声，让他……成为夜枭一个人的奴隶。  
  
从终极人第一次出现在夜枭面前时，他就想那么做了。  
  
又一次无聊的、一堆傻瓜聚在一起犯中二病的愚蠢会议。夜枭的思绪渐渐飘远了。他的眼神牢牢黏在终极人漂亮的屁股上，而这个婊子还捏着拳头对其他人吼着什么。氪星人的屁股那么挺翘，弧度圆润，两瓣臀肉又夹得那么紧，像个处子。夜枭为自己脑海里突如其来的想法耻笑了一声。处子？终极人是个不折不扣的妓子。  
  
夜枭想象着那身毫无品味可言的紧身衣包裹着的肌肤是多么雪白。他多想狠狠拍打终极人的屁股让他哭泣，再色情地揉捏直到这傻子放松警惕，然后掰开紧实的臀瓣，把自己整个埋进去。这个星球上最强大的男人会在小托马斯·韦恩的身下呻吟浪叫 ，哭花他愚蠢的下眼线。夜枭无比确信这一点，下身为此硬得发疼。  
  
是时候让这一切成为现实了。  
  
03  
瞭望塔。  
快客和原子女在大厅里卿卿我我，好不甜蜜。夜枭路过，瞥他们一眼，什么也没说。  
  
“嗨猫头鹰！看见终极人没，一会儿一起去抢银行啊？”极速者冲着他的背影喊道。  
  
夜枭脚步微顿，在两人看不到的角度勾起嘴角：“找权戒去吧，终极人没空。”他诡秘地笑着，把强尼不满的嘀咕扔在脑后，打开休息室的门。  
  
屋子里有低低的啜泣声。夜枭关掉开了不知多久的黄太阳灯，床上蜷缩着的人终于有了动静，从薄得令人痛恨的红披风下探出一张满是涕泪的脸。  
  
“夜……夜枭？你怎么敢！”  
  
夜枭在面具下挑起眉：“看来你还有很多精力。”他走过去，抓起终极人一条腿，在他脚腕上扣上蓝氪脚环，然后粗鲁地用手帕把他的脸擦干净。终极人哆嗦了一下，那恶魔般的嗓音继续道：“希望一会儿你还能这么中气十足。”  
  
在黄太阳下晒了一天让他失去了所有能力。终极人现在需要的是绿氪，而不是该死的让他疼得要命的蓝氪。但这并不意味着夜枭这混蛋就可以对他为所欲为。他抛去了一瞬间本能的颤栗，怒吼着对夜枭的下巴挥出一拳，结果连半点红印都没能留下。  
  
夜枭不痛不痒地捏住他软绵绵的拳头，嘴角轻挑：“乖一点，我的小猫咪。”  
  
一股恶寒从终极人脚底直窜上天灵盖。小猫咪？他想嘲笑夜枭，他可不是韦恩的那些床伴。但一个口球堵住了他的嘴，几根铁链从床底的机关伸出来缚住他的四肢，让他呈大字型打开。  
  
“我通常喜欢用餐环境安静一点，你怎么说？”夜枭喃喃一句，根本不是想得到回答。“这样就很好。”他顺着终极人胸前那个“U”划开他的制服，一一舔舐过失去遮挡的光滑肌肤，毫不意外地听到一声闷哼。两点乳粒立在冷空气中，很快硬挺起来。夜枭扯下头罩，随意丢到一边。终极人在他亮得诡异的蓝眼睛的注视下久违地感到恐惧。  
  
托马斯拧一把那可怜的瑟瑟而立的乳头，碾压、揪起、掐弄。“你喜欢这个，”他的语气像是在闲聊，平静地，陈述地：“你硬了。”终极人发出一串意义不明的呜呜声，对他怒目而视。  
  
夜枭向下捉起终极人沉甸甸的东西，这根阴茎绝对足够傲人了，可惜它不会再有一逞雄风的机会。他用飞镖在终极人屁股后面开了个洞，然后把一根湿淋淋的按摩棒推进去。终极人整个弹起来，很快又无力地落回床上，像案板上蹦哒的鱼。  
  
“嘘。”夜枭拨弄着终极人汗湿的卷发。他的玩具此时睁着一双湿漉漉夹杂着恐惧愤怒的眼睛，唯独这双眼，蓝得天真干净，根本不该长在这蠢货身上，以至于他不得不画上眼线来维持自己的威严。氪星人的又一种族优势。  
  
上一回面对胸口镶嵌着蓝氪的亚历山大·卢瑟时，终极人是怎样缩在他身后，扒着他肩膀，还理直气壮地用这双眼睛盯着他，命令夜枭解决掉敌人的来着？托马斯眯着眼，将一管粉色溶液注射进终极人的血管里，遥控器开关推到最高档。  
  
“你会摇着屁股求我肏你的。克拉克。”  
  
04  
“呜——”终极人扬着脖子，汗水和口水打湿了床单，耳根通红，靴背绷成漂亮的弧度。他的腿被迫分成M型，显得淫靡又放荡。  
  
托马斯扯出那个口球，已经晕头转向的氪星人立刻开始求饶：“让我射，夜枭……”他早该射了，那根按摩棒时不时就会折磨到他的前列腺，但他的阴茎又没能解放出来，氪星制服的上等质量此时令他痛恨不已。  
  
夜枭解开他，褪下自己的战甲。他朝终极人点点下巴：“你知道该怎么做。”  
  
终极人痛恨夜枭随时随地一切尽在掌握的模样。但他只能跪下来，膝行到托马斯面前，张嘴含住他勃起涨大的性器。他笨拙地移动着舌头讨好嘴里的龟头，然后猝不及防被夜枭抓住后脑勺来了好几次深喉。  
  
终极人从夜枭的阴茎上滑落，狼狈地跌坐在地板上咳嗽，冰凉的瓷砖又把那根按摩棒推进更深处。  
  
终极人哭了。抽抽嗒嗒地，眼泪一掉出来就再也止不住。夜枭托起他的下巴，欣赏他的呜咽。他早该哭了，能坚持到现在才让托马斯感到意外。  
  
夜枭把终极人制服下身那个洞撕得更大，在他肖想已久的屁股上打了一巴掌，终于宣布道：“趴好，我要操你了。”  
  
终极人抽噎着照做了。夜枭的手劲很大，这混蛋一点没留情，终极人白嫩的臀肉上留下了一个鲜红的巴掌印。  
  
比按摩棒大得多的真正的男人的性器肏进了终极人淫水嘀嗒的后穴里。他小小地尖叫一声，被托马斯虚虚扼住了喉咙。夜枭不是在操一个床伴。他是在操一个婊子、一条母狗、一只玩具，凶猛而无所顾忌，在终极人屁股里横冲直撞。  
  
“抬头。”夜枭命令道。他们前面有一面全身镜。“看看你有多贱。”  
  
终极人快被掐得不能呼吸了。他只能抬起头，直面镜子里的自己高高翘着屁股挨操的屈辱模样。镜子里的他满脸红晕，眼泪口水直流，表情与其说痛苦不如说是快乐。  
  
夜枭在他身后，一边干他，一边居高临下地俯视他：“还不明白吗？你生来就该是被男人玩的，看看你流了多少水。你有多喜欢被我操？浪货。”  
  
终极人想摇头，想否认。一直以来，他才是干人的那个，多少女人曾在他床上呻吟翻滚。但现在他被夜枭压在身下，恶劣的地球人揉弄他的胸，打他的屁股，把他从里到外奸了个透，只剩下哭泣求饶的份。他的制服几乎成了破布，勉强挂在身上，什么也遮不住，只是看起来更加性感色情。  
  
终极人射了不知道多少次，上下两张嘴都吃饱了精液。他叫哑了嗓子，眼圈通红，任托马斯摆弄，让张腿就张腿，让说什么就说什么，乖巧得好像生下来就是个性玩具。  
  
“我不要了，射不出来了，夜枭……夜枭、呜啊！”  
  
“叫点好听的。你是什么？克拉克？”  
  
“我是你的婊子，啊嗯！我、是主人的母狗、夜枭、啊！托马斯……主、主人，呜！”  
  
要驯服终极人其实不难，这个氪星人仗着超能力无恶不作，欺软怕硬，习惯了屈从于欲望，根本没有意志力这回事。夜枭抱着他的小荡妇站起来，阴茎随着走动一下比一下深的捅进终极人肠道深处，把他干得只知道胡言乱语。  
  
终极人被抵在门上，两条腿紧紧缠着托马斯，被掐着腰狠干。夜枭忽然停下来，在门边的开关处按了什么，外面的说话声就传了进来。  
  
“谁看到终极人和夜枭了？”海霸王问。  
  
超女王抱怨着：“鬼知道。该在的时候永远找不到人。”  
  
快客高声道：“夜枭在他的休息室里，可能在工作？这时候打扰他会死得很惨吧。终极人不晓得在哪个床上鬼混呢。”  
  
他们一齐笑起来。超女王提议：“谁给他打个电话，别等会儿我们抢完回来他又发脾气。”  
  
快客说：“权戒。快打。”  
  
权戒哆哆嗦嗦地：“我我我不敢。”  
  
“你想挨揍吗？”  
  
几十秒后，终极人的通讯器响起来。夜枭接通了，扣在终极人耳边，暂时停下了动作。  
  
终极人深吸一口气，压下哭腔。  
“做什么？”  
  
夜枭偏偏在这个时候绕着他的前列腺磨起来。终极人脸色一下子白了，犯罪辛迪加是实打实的弱肉强食原则，要是被知道他让夜枭给干了，他就再也统领不了其他人，人人都能在他头上踩一脚。  
  
终极人勉强稳住颤音，匆匆挂断通讯，又被夜枭拖入新一轮的漩涡。  
  
05  
又一次会议。  
  
夜枭看着吵成一团，争论不休的众人，喝了口咖啡，摸出一个小小的遥控器。  
  
至少很长一段时间里，他都不会无聊了。

END


End file.
